


i can't tell you what's best, i don't know what comes next

by chilledmilk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, gushy mushy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledmilk/pseuds/chilledmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's not subtle, but louis plays along. april fools day drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't tell you what's best, i don't know what comes next

**Author's Note:**

> logistics are skewed here, and its deinitely gag-worthy. but the products of essay procrastination are always the best. unedited, bear with me! title from the plain white t's

Louis woke to muffled giggles. He kept his eyes shut; listening to the slow, sneaky footsteps creeping out of his room. He heard Harry trip, mutter a swear, and quickly skimper out of the room. The door shut with a small bang and a sigh. 

Opening his eyes, Louis examined his room cautiously. On the floor next to his bed was a pan of water, ice cubes floating around. Louis shook his head and smiled, overcome with a sudden fondness for his best friend’s attempt to prank him. After throwing off the covers and stretching his arms over his head, he deliberately stepped straight into the pan. 

“Ah! Cold!” Louis yelped loudly, grinning as he heard quick, heavy steps running towards his room. When Harry burst through the door, Louis was hopping around next to the pan with an exaggerated sleepy pout.

“April Fools!” Harry shouted, his face splitting into a giant smile. Louis threw a dirty t-shirt at his face, which only made Harry bend over in laughter. Stalking towards the bathroom with a scowl plastered on his face, Louis threw a middle finger over his shoulder and slammed the door. His face softened, though, as he started the shower; listening to Harry’s laughter from the other room.

\---

“How do you want your eggs?” Harry asked from the stove as Louis threw himself into a barstool. He didn’t turn around, busying himself with digging aimlessly through the utensil drawer.

“Scrambled, like usual. Do you want me to do toast?” Louis replied, watching as Harry’s shoulders tensed and his curls bounced as he shook his head quickly.

“No! No, I’ve got it.” He said, back still turned. Louis narrowed his eyes at the boy as he worked in the kitchen without making eye contact, but instead dug his phone out and scrolled through his Twitter mentions. He glanced up at Harry every once in a while, catching his profile as he placed the bread in the toaster. He was biting his bottom lip, dimple threatening to crack as he contained a grin. Louis sighed and went back to his phone; ignoring the soft, choked chuckles coming from the younger boy.

“Order up!” Harry said, a wide grin across his face. Louis grabbed the plate pointedly, peaking at it as Harry sat down next to him. Plastic. The food was plastic play food. Louis almost burst out laughing, but instead launched into a story about an email his Mum had sent him that week. 

“So yeah, apparently Phoebe’s got shorter hair now. I always told her bubblegum was evil.” He could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he picked up a piece of toast, seeming oblivious to it’s cool hard texture. “Did you know you use peanut butter to get it out? I’m sure you would, probably had a similar experience with those curly locks- hey! What’s this?” Louis bit down on the smooth plastic, dropping it in apparent surprise. Harry roared with laughter as the play food clattered to the floor. 

“April fools!” he yelled through his laughter as Louis pouted. Harry got up, grabbing another plate from behind the microwave filled with real food, almost dropping it with his shaking laughter. 

Louis dug into his meal with a glare, and Harry’s residual laughter carried through the rest of the breakfast. When he finished, Louis turned and propped his legs up on Harry’s lap, leaning an elbow on the counter.

“So, you going to prank anyone today, Louis?” Harry asked casually, his eyes sparking playfully as he looked at his friend.

“Nah, mate. I’ve come to the conclusion that in order to remain an appropriate level of spontaneous, I have to attack at a time when it’s not expected.” Louis said easily, pressing his toes into Harry’s thigh. 

“Whatever you say, Lou. I’ve already gotten you twice, and the days only just begun.” Harry said, his everlasting smirk creeping out once again. He lifted Louis’ legs off of himself so he could stand up, dropping them back down on the chair as he moved to put their plates in the dishwasher. 

“That you have.” Louis said quietly, and affectionate grin spreading his face as Harry looked back at him with mischievous eyes.  
\---

Louis was exhausted. He’s spent the entire day pretending to fall for Harry’s awful pranks. Looking back, he knows he could have easily avoided them and the day would have continued as normal as any tour day was. So far, Louis had slipped on a carefully placed banana peel in during soundcheck (he deserved a grammy for the creative fall he took), had to take another shower after his hair product had been replaced with mayonnaise (it wasn’t even the same consistency, and he had cringed as he forced himself to dip his fingers in), wore his shirt inside out on stage (it had been hard to pretend not to act differently when Harry had handed him his shirt out of the blue) and took a gulp of pure vodka (this one had actually caught him off guard; he should’ve known better than to blindly grab for his water after the show). 

The look on Harry’s face when Louis “realized” he had been pranked was priceless, though, and Louis found that these misfortunes were worth it. A strange warmth had occupied his chest all day, and Louis felt it stir again as Harry pulled him against his side as they waited for the car after the concert. He snuggled in appreciatively, relishing in the heat emitting from Harry’s body. The other boys were messing around with a slinky that had been thrown on the stage previously, watching it go down the steps to the venue. Harry and Louis were slouched against the wall, watching amusedly.

“Are you cold?” Harry murmured in his ear, the warm breath a contrast to the chilly night air around them. He could feel Harry smirking again, and he rolled his eyes and nodded. Harry dug in his coat pockets, emerging with a pair of gloves. Pursing his lips, Louis slid the gloves on his hands without looking, mouth forming a dramatic “O” as he fingers slipped right through the cut-off tips. Harry cackled next to him, fingers clutching at Louis’ side. He leaned forward again and whispered, “April fools.”

Louis laughed, leaning his head back against Harry’s shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut. Proximity to Harry had always been a thing he craved, but the curly-haired boy was like a magnet to him tonight. He slid his still-cold fingers under Harry’s shirt, pressing against the soft skin of his stomach and making him chuckle more. 

He protested as Harry tried to detach himself when the car came, keeping an arm wrapped against his waist as they squished into their own car, waving goodbye to the other boy as they all went to their respective flats. Louis snuggled further into Harry in the backseat of the sedan, something that wasn’t uncommon but felt different tonight. 

“How’s your tailbone?” Harry asked him, his eyes guilty. The string of apologies after the banana prank had been endless, and Louis had milked it for all it’s worth. 

“It’s fine, Harry. I told you that.” He smiled up at him. The dark car cast beautiful shadows over the younger boys face, and he was so warm and so filled with affection and-

And he leaned up and kissed him.

It lasted only a second; chapped lips pressing on silky smooth. Louis pulled back quickly, surprised by himself and drawing up a blank face as he anticipated Harry’s reaction.

He watched the emotions cross Harry’s face; first shock, then hope, then disappointment. Harry turned his face away.

“I thought you weren’t going to prank people.” Harry whispered into the dark car. Louis frowned; unaware of the driver who was raising the divider to the front seat. The mixture of emotions swinging around his head were incomprehensible, but he could tell that April Fools was not on the mind. 

“I’m not.” Louis answered quietly, waiting for Harry to turn his head back. When he didn’t, Louis grabbed his hand and pulled at a finger. “Harry, please.” 

Harry turned back quickly, cupping Louis’ cheeks and bringing their lips together again. He kissed slowly, and Louis was dizzy when he pulled away. Green eyes stared into his, question obvious there.

“Not a joke? You sure?” Harry asked tentatively, his gaze intense; hands still gently resting on Louis’ cheeks. 

Louis just smiled, gently removing Harry’s hand from his face and pointing to the watch on his wrist.

12:06 AM.


End file.
